Chances
by est1988
Summary: The story of Colson Baker AKA Machine Gun Kelly and Breanna Higgins. A story of chances, finding yourself and finding each other.
1. Chapter 1

*Kells' POV

I can't believe I'm back in Cleveland. This last tour has been crazy. I really lived up to my reputation as a wild boy, but today is my day to relax and that's what I'm gonna do. I quickly get dressed in my favorite black skinny jeans, my black chucks, and my OBEY snapback. Eager to get outta the house, I run down the steps not even bothering with a shirt.

"Hey slim I'm headed out for a walk," with that I'm out the door and walking down the road. Before I know it, I'm at one of my favorite places in my hometown, the railroad tracks. I decide to walk down them for old time's sake. Lost in my own thoughts I looked up when I heard shouting, "Look I'll get you your fucking money. Just please give me some more time. Please you know I'm good for it."

"Bitch, why you always tryin to bail him outta trouble?"

"What's it to you? You're owed money and you have someone willing to pay it. I just need some time."

"Aight $4000 2 days that's it. If I don't get it it'll be you I'm comin for." Realizing that all the noise is coming from a tiny, brown headed white girl and my pill man T.J; I decide to head over to get some pills or at least an introduction to the hottie.

"Yo T.J. What's up man? I was just about to look you up." I said pulling his focus to me and off the girl. "Kells, looks like you found me bro. what you needin some good?" he said doin our handshake.

"You know it bro."

"Aight I got you man. Breanna, your ole man could use a lesson from this guy. He always pays his debts. I don't have to track him down." Ah so that's her name I think to myself. Looking over at her I get captivated by the most gorgeous blue eyes and full pouty lips I've ever seen. Turning away was hard but I didn't want to seem like a creeper. I finish my business with T.J. and turn around discovering that she's already taken off down the tracks.

*Breanna's POV

I can't believe I'm trying to bail my dad outta trouble again. Lord knows he doesn't deserve it, but he's all I got besides my brother and my kids. Thankfully this guy walks up and distracts T.J. so I can slip off. Before I go though, I get a look at the guy that saved me he's tall, white, skinny as hell, and has tattoos all over his body.

I got two days to find $4000 so T.J. and his crew don't try to kill my dad yet again. I swear I don't know how he burns through so much money in such a small amount of time. Two weeks ago I was doing the same thing. I'm walking down the tracks and I hear someone running up behind me. I keep walking hand on my glock and I turn off the tracks towards some old warehouses just to see if this person was following me or not. Lots of people walk down the tracks. Sure enough, I hear the footsteps behind me once again. "Hey bitch, wait the fuck up." I heard. I pull my glock from my pants and spin around to face this guy my heart pounding through my chest.

*Kells' POV

"Woah crazy bitch," sliding to a stop throwin my hands up. This bitch just pulled a gun on me. "Why don't you put the gun down, I'm just tryin to talk to you." I told her hoping she would relax with that glock. I don't wanna die today tryin to talk to some hottie.

"Yea well I don't really have time to talk. In case you didn't hear, I have work to do." She says with an edge.

"Yea, what was that all about anyways?" I ask her.

"It's a long story and I don't have time. I have to get home." She says not giving me any clues.

"Let me walk you home, just to make sure you get there safely." I try desperate to get to talk with this chick at least just this once.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have my own safety." She replies still giving me an attitude.

"Havin a gun and usin one are two different things." I try.

"You wanna try me white boy?" she retorts daring me to try her. Not in the mood to get shot today, I try one more time, "Fuck man, this aint goin the way I wanted. Just let me give you some company." "Alright I guess. You have to keep up though." To my surprise she agrees. I feel like I just won the toy outta the Cracker Jack box I'm so happy.

*Breanna's POV

Once again I'm doing something I don't believe I'm letting this guy I don't know walk me home. I couldn't resist his offer for company though. Even though I have my family I really am lonely. As I put my glock away my cell rings. Turning around and motioning him to follow I answer, "Hello?"

"Momma?" I hear my five year old ask.

"Yea baby. What's up?" I ask him knowing that it won't be good.

"Momma Paw-Paw won't wake up and his medicine is everywhere. Momma I'm hungry." He says. "Fuck" I say under my breath. "Ok baby listen to me go back in your room. Take Millie in there with you and your brothers and Dustin. Ok baby?"

"Yea mommy." "Hurry baby I'll be there in a minute." I tell him hoping he does this quickly.

"Look…." I trail off hoping he'll tell me his name.

"Kells." He states. "Ok look Kells. I gotta go something happened." I tell him turning around not waiting for him to say anything and I take off running to my house.

"Hey I'm coming with you. You might need my help. You know I never got your name." he says not expecting this, I'm shocked by the fact that I want him to know my name.

"Breanna. My name's Breanna." After a few minutes of running we finally got to my house. "Um, just stick close. You're not afraid of dogs are you?" I ask hoping the answer is no.

"Uh, no why?" he asks.

"We only got like 12 pits." I tell him.

"Damn a hottie with pits and chucks. Hell yea."

"Whatever" I say smiling. Walking through the front door I look around not seeing anything out of the place. I slowly walk to my dad's room preparing myself for what I'm about to see. I put my hand on the door knob and pause taking a deep breath. I open the door.

here...


	2. Chapter 2

*Kells' POV

I'm not really sure why I continued to follow Breanna to her house after her phone call. I mean obviously she has a kid and an ole man; I'm not tryin to get in the middle of some shit. But the look on her face during that phone call had me worried. I could tell that she was goin through some shit, and that she probably needed someone to be there for her. With everything goin on I wanted to be that person. When she asked me if I was scared of dogs and said she had pits, damn man that made me spring a woodie right there. There's nothing like a chick with a pit. Looking around her house, I could tell that she kept it clean and that they were having a tough time. They didn't have much, but everything they had was for kids. Reaching a closed door, she stopped and took a deep breath seeming to be gathering herself like she didn't want to see what was on the other side. To be honest, I really didn't want to see either but I said I would be there.

She opened the door and I definitely wasn't prepared for what I saw. The room was covered with alcohol bottles everywhere and it smelled of chemicals and liquor. Walking in I noticed that she had tears in her eyes that she was trying not to let come out. Looking at the bed I noticed that there was a older man seemingly passed out in it. I realized that Breanna was trying to save her dad not her ole man relationship wise. He was sprawled out on the bed with baggies and needles surrounding him. I had been there too many times before and I think to myself that it was a good thing I came with her.

By now Breanna was really crying. I couldn't help but feel bad for her having to deal with this. She put her fingers on his wrist looking to see if he had a pulse and I put my hand on her shoulder. She started sobbing and shaking her head. All I could do was hug her to me tightly. I pulled my phone out and dialed 911.

"911 What's your emergency?" I hear.

"Yea we need an ambulance. Someone overdosed and I don't think he has a pulse. The address is 3475 East 126th St." hanging up the phone I pull her outta the room telling her we need to check on everyone else. She walks to another room and opens the door. Immediately I hear a dog growling and barking before I even see one.

"Millie hush. It's momma." She says and the dog quiets immediately. "Sorry about that" she says, "Millie's a great guard dog because she's so protective. She won't let anyone in unless she knows them."

Looking around the room I notice that it is a little kid's room with bunk beds and it's decorated with a Cars movie theme. "Holy shit that's a big assed dog!" I exclaim finally coming across this huge pit laying under one of the bunk beds. She was gorgeous, a chocolate pit with lots of white splotches making her look like a cow.

"Yea she's big, but she's a good girl. She's my baby. These are my boys" she says pointing at one little boy. He's tall and skinny with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. "That's Hayden. He's 5." She pointed at another little boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, "That's Mason. He's 2." She pointed at the last little boy who had red hair and blue eyes, "That's Jackson. He's 1. Where's Dustin?" she asked the boys.

"He's in the bathroom, mommy," replied Hayden.

"Dustin is my little brother, "she explained. "He's 12."

*Breanna's POV

As I was introducing Kells to my kids, I couldn't help but keep looking over at him. I don't know too many people that would still be here for a complete stranger through this situation. I am grateful for him though, I don't know what I would do if he hadn't of been here with me. I still can't believe that my dad's gone. I'm still in shock I guess that's why I'm not reacting normally. Kells hears the paramedics outside and goes to let them in. I tell the boys to stay in their room and close the door. I can only hope that Dustin stays in the bathroom and doesn't come out to see his dad like this. All the boys need a better role model and I wish they had someone they could rely on and look up to.

As they were loading dad on the ambulance, Dustin finally came out of the bathroom looking like he had just stepped out of the shower.

"What's goin on B? Who the fuck are you?" He came out asking mean mugging Kells.

"Dad's sick he has to go to the hospital and this is Kells. I know you did not just come out and cuss at someone. Not in my house young man." I said scolding him for talking that way. He knows not to talk like that in my house.

"Sorry," I say to Kells, "normally he has better manners than that." I'm kind of embarrassed. Normally Dustin is very respectful. I guess he's trying to be protective and be the man of the house.

"Dustin stay here with the boys. I need to go to the hospital to check on dad," I tell him.

"I'm goin to call my homeboy to come pick us up," says Kells turning away and getting out his Blackberry.

ument here...


End file.
